


Bad Hound

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, that's a coin in the swear jar fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cooper wakes Fenris up with a startle and Garrett worries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hound

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than previous, yaay me. This is part 2 in the series of Garrett and Fenris being flatmates. Enjoy!

“Cooper no,” Garrett whispered. The hound did not listen. The hound marched into the living room. “Cooper,” he wanted to hide his face in his palm and go ‘Is this what you call a trained hound?’ but there was no time for that. He needed to catch Cooper before he woke Fenris up.

“Kaffas!” too late, his mind echoed. There was a loud thud as something fell to the floor. He wondered if he could just climb out the kitchen window and pretend it wasn’t his hound.

“Cooper,” he groaned and walked into the living room. His hound stood on the bed, watching Fenris who was on the floor. “Get down,” with a snap of his fingers he got Cooper’s attention. He pointed down at the floor, and the hound obliged. “Here,” he called when Cooper made a move as if to walk over to Fenris.

“It is fine,” Fenris said tiredly. He rubbed his eyes in a slow motion. White ink went down his arms and to his hands. That was a big tattoo, Garrett wondered how far it went.

“I tried to be quiet so we wouldn’t wake you,” he looked away before Fenris caught him staring. “I’m sorry,” he was. He wasn’t sure what Fenris yelled before he fell off the bed but it couldn’t have been a happy word.

“It is fine,” Fenris repeated and looked at Cooper. “He does not seem vicious,” he stretched out a hand. Cooper took this as an invitation and walked over. He was careful, he only sniffed. He didn’t come closer.

“He’s trained, sort of, I guess, maybe,” Garrett rubbed the back of his head. Fenris repeated twice that it was fine, which meant it was not fine. They should leave so he could go back to sleep.

“He does not think you are his master?” Fenris inquired. Garrett’s hand travelled to his beard. An odd way to put it, but no. Cooper listened to Garrett -obeyed most of the time- but he could only have one master. Garrett was a good enough replacement.

“We’re working on it, speaking of work,” he changed the topic so the next question wouldn’t be who Cooper’s master was. That wasn’t a conversation he wanted with anyone. Ever.

“You are leaving?” Fenris guessed and looked up at him. He hadn’t made any move to get up. He seemed content to sit on the floor with the blanket over him.

“Afraid so, sorry to leave you alone the first day,” Garrett apologised again. He felt like an ass. Leaving Fenris alone in an apartment he only spent one night in, ass move.

“It is fine,” that was the third time he said that. “When will you be back?” Fenris pulled the blanket closer. Garrett wondered if he was modest.

“Not sure, around two I hope,” he wanted to help make Fenris feel more at home. He showed him where everything was the other day, but they hadn’t made any rules. They needed rules.

“I see,” Fenris looked at him like he wanted to say something more, but decided against it. Silence. Garrett poked Cooper’s butt. They really had to go.

“I’m sorry, I should stay but I have a thing,” Fenris raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask. “There’s a drawer under my bed with films, and I put clothes on the bed that you can go through if you want,” he said. Was there anything else?

“I can use the TV while you are away?” Fenris asked. Garrett looked at him, at the TV, at him again.

“Yaaah,” he dragged out his answer. Why would Fenris ask that? “There’s even a Netflix button on the remote like it’s so smart-” damn it Garrett stop getting distracted. “I gotta go, like now, sorry,” he apologised one last time. He walked out to the hallway and put on his shoes. Cooper realised what was happening and wagged his tail. He was out the door the moment Garrett opened it.

“See you later, byebye!” he closed the door, locked it, and hurried down the stairs. He hoped Fenris would be okay on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I always write Hawke because *insert reason* and I changed it to Garret but there should be another t. Sorry about that, tell me if I missed to correct it in a place or if there are other mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
